


I Don't Mind

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x10), Brotp, Episode Related, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver worries that he is going to be Flint's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "55) Silver/Flint" : 55 is “I don’t mind”  
> Disclaimer is here.
> 
> Read & Enjoy!

“…Worried that though today we may be friends, some day you will have no choice but to be my end, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Silver had smiled then. _I wouldn’t worry too much._ He was less sure… worried?

On their way back to the village, he asked:

“You do not mind then?”

Flint stopped walking. They were on the outskirts of the village, thankfully unseen.

“I respect you, John Silver… I even feel some friendship for you. Yet, I was the end of my only loves. So, you, being my end? Although an unlikely outcome, no, I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a kudo/comment to help me wait for season 4!


End file.
